Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch display device, and particularly relates to a touch display device with a build-in touch element.
Description of Related Art
Touch function has become a necessary function in electronic products in the current consumer market. Particularly, by integrating the touch function with a display function, an advantage of intuitive operation is achieved. Namely, a user may directly click a display image to execute a desired function of the electronic product. However, along with expanding application of such type of electronic products, a single touch sensing function for a touch position is no longer satisfactory to a market demand, and if a pressing force of a touch operation is further distinguished besides the touch position sensing function, the touch sensing function can be more diversified, so as to implement more operation modes.